Random Japanese for the Fanfiction Writer & Reader
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Informative. for the most part. Examples are given for most words, and does have correct definitions to the extent of my knowledge. If I am inccorect, please feel free to correct me... POLITELY! Covers more than YYH, I need a category...
1. Chapter 1

Alright- Random Japanese for the FanFic Writer/Reader 

Now we shall start with the basic ones that will show up nearly everywhere, first and foremost being… baka. Here with me today is Hiei Jaganshi, from Yu Yu Hakusho, Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler), from Yugioh, and Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Now baka means fool, idiot…yeah… and it is both singular and plural. Observe. When Hiei is annoyed with the two humans, he will use the same word he does when annoyed with one of them.

"Eh, Hiei, wat's dat bandanna for?"

"He uses it to hide his third eye!"

"He has a third eye? Like the Yamis do?"

"Uh…"

"Baka."

And part two…

"Hiei, take your bandanna off to show Jounouchi!"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"I knew it! It is! So take it off!"

"Baka."

Break

Next word is neko. Neko means cat, pure and simple. A neko girl, is a cat girl, and a neko boy HOT!

Oh, sorry, did I say that?

Hiei: Yes.

Kuwabara: I'm telling Kurama!

No you aren't! I have duct tape!

Kuwabara: O.O Insane neko on the loose!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.O That wasn't my insane maniacal laughter…it was…Jounouchi!

Jou: Wat? Why me?

Because I'm not stupid enough to blame Hiei for it… You can't do a thing… but he can make my life a living…HELLO Kuwabara! Your koneko missing?

Kuwabara: Yeah… Eikichi is missing…

Then next word, if you haven't already figured it out, is koneko. Now, the observant reader will have noticed that the word "neko" is in "koneko" ko is a suffix/prefix meaning child. So, koneko, in theory, means child cat.

Or simply put, Kitten.

Feel free in your review to ask for a definition for any word you've seen in a fan-fiction. Within reason of course. I do reserve the right to ignore any ridiculous request, unless I get it several times form different people.

Next chapter, we will go onto other words like tenshi, kitsune, inu, youkai, and hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Okay…so…first word…

(Halo appears over her head)

Guess what tenshi means! Yup, if the halo didn't give it away, tenshi means angel. Most often seen after the person with the halo did something that would not merit a halo. It's a sure sign of guilt in its own ironic way. No examples for this one, because I'm a lazy arse and don't want to embarrass Hiei today. Though soon he will be getting two one-shots all his own, dedicated to his embarrassment.

Kitsune. Now, for this one, I most certainly have an example. Kurama, will you please come out from behind the curtain. All the rabid fan girls have been duct taped to their chairs…er…bleachers….

(Camera cuts to show fan girls duct taped to bleachers and Hiei standing to one side tossing a mostly gone roll of duct tape up and down.)

Kurama: (pokes head out) Really?

Yup…

Kurama: (comes out completely) Okay…I'm here…you pulled me out of school…what do you want?

Well, I'm trying to help people out here. And I needed an example for kitsune…and guess who won!

Kurama: --

Pretty please?

Kurama: You sure you want to deal with Youko?

Yup, yup, yup… I have a plan! A fool proof one!

Kurama: It worries me when you say that…

(Grin)

Youko: Alright! I'm out!

And on display! This is the Great Thief Youko Kurama, also spelled Yoko, though that spelling disturbs me.

Youko: You are forgetting my other titles!

Another day, Youko, another day, another chapter, another fan fic.

Youko: What?

Nevermind. Kitsune means fox. Youko here, and thus Kurama also, is a fox demon, with the capability of a fox form. Now, the rumor is that all fox demons are pervs. Well, I don't know about all of them, but this one is. (Dodges out of Youko's grasp) p

Youko- snaps

Anyway, as a non-perverted example… Shippo! I can't remember his last name…does he even have one…I don't know! Shippo, come on out. Shippo is from Inuyasha and isn't he just adorable? His cute, and small and furry! And so naïve…sometimes…

Shippo: (walks out onto stage and stares at the taped up fan girls)

Youko: Pfft. That's not a kitsune…that's fuzzy maraca…

Shippo: (glare)

You hereby have my permission to hurt him now, Shippo. Though you may not kill him…

Shippo: Yay! (Tiny little tops fly out and spin on top of Youko's head and get tangled up in his tail and hair.)

Youko: HEY! Ow…it burns! OWWWW!

Shippo: (giggle)

Youko: (has managed to get rid of the tops and is now glaring murderously at Shippo)

Okaaaaay now…time to move on to inu now. Kitsunes, you are excused. But Shippo…you go home first… Youko will not be able to bother you there…

Shippo: (nods and leaves)

Youko: (mumble grumble mumble)(leaves as well)

Alright! Inu. Inu means dog. As examples… we have Inuyasha and a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very unwilling and unhappy…

Lord Sessomaru! Courtesy of several people who shall remain anonymous.

Sessomaru: (glares over at Koenma's entire regiment of Spirit Detectives, and large and empty rolls of duct tape next to them)

Heh-heh… um…so…yeah…Inuyasha is obvious, he has little dog-ears on top of his head. They are so cute! And fluffy!

Sess: What was that?

Nothing, Lord Sessomaru. I was not using the nickname given to you by your fan girls. I was referring to the texture of you're half brothers ears. Now, while I have them here, the word "hanyou" USUALLY means half demon. Inuyasha is a hanyou, half demon, half human. Now in some shows/ fan fictions, this can have a different effect on other characters. For example.

In Inuyasha, the show, not the guy, most are frowned upon by the full demons, more on them later, and feared by the masses, leaving them very much in the middle. In Yu Yu Hakusho, however, hanyou's aren't, to my knowledge, in any way abused or looked down upon. Everything else, I don't have that much knowledge about, but if you have a question about something else, ask in you review and I'll find out.

Now, full demons are youkai. Youko Kurama and Hiei are youkai, as well as our reluctant guest Sessomaru. The power youkai use is called youki. It's really easy to remember. Oh, did I mention that hanyou's use youki too? Youki is basically demon energy, and anyone with demon blood can use it, though the less demon blood there is, the harder it is.

Eh…and that pretty much sums this chapter up. You got all that was promised, plus a bonus word. Next, unless I get a request, we're going to do anime specific chapters.


End file.
